Murdered Romance
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: When a tragic event occurs and James is given the blame, his life is ruined and he only has his boyfriend to keep him together. And together they will right the wrong. Kames. Slash Rated for later chapters, language and character death.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir please remove all metal objects, that includes cell phones, iPods, any jewelry, belts, and pens." The prison guard listed off and I placed all my items into a small plastic box and waited for him to tell me what to do next. "Let me see your finger nails." I showed them to the guard who inspected them with great care before nodding in approval for me to go on my way. "Come with me." He said and I followed him down the long hallway of locked doors before we got to the prison cells. Oh course I can't go in there for safety reasons, so he takes me to the booth where everyone can talk to the inmates on the other side. Only this inmate is my boyfriend, who's been wrongly accused.

I sit on the hard plastic stool and wait patiently for the officers on the other side to bring him out so I can talk to him. It's been nearly a month since the incident and Im not sure what to expect. Hopefully he hasn't changed too much while he's been locked up. Faintly, I hear the door on the other side open and close and the a minte later my boyfriend sits down infront of me and he smiles at seeing me here. I smile back and pick up the phone and he does the same thing. "Hey James." I say gently into the phone. I miss him so much it's like apart of me is missing, it's also scary knowing he won't be at home when I get there.

"Hey babe, how've things been?" James asked in a raspy voice just above a whisper. He looks aweful, but better then I thought. His once silky soft brown locks are now up in a tight spike with what looks to be a pound of gel, dark purple circles under his once bright hazel eyes that are now dull except when he's looking at me. My heart sweels at this but breaks at the same time. That fucking bitch is going to pay.

I laugh lightly, "Oh you know, nothing much has really changed. I miss though and I want you to come home." I say sadly and his faint smile drops making my insides twist with self hate for making that happen.

"Kendall, I wish I could be home right now with you doing everything we use to before this happened." James paused trying to think of the words to say. "But it can't be like how it use to be. Not for a long while anyway." He muttered that last part but I heard him anyway.

Our life was perfect, we were high school sweet hearts, we moved in together after high school. James and I were even thinking about getting married this summer and then he said, if I still wanted to, which I did, we could talk about children. But one bad thing that happened ruined out future to be happy and have what we wanted.

James' mother.

She was never very happy about James, her only son being gay. And when he brought me home as his boyfriend she hated me. She didn't mind me being Kendall Knight, James' best friend but as soon as I was Kendall Knight James' boyfriend. Well lets just say shit hit the fan and everything went to hell. She disowned him and kicked him out, so he came to live with me. No big deal, I love him and always will.

But that pissed her off more.

It was around a month ago that James, Logan and I were out and we had to stop by his moms house for some stuff he still had there. (He never fully moved out and she never threw his stuff away.) So seeing that she wasn't home we went in and started piling the rest of his stuff into his car, when mommy dearest comes home.

She got so mad that she pulled a knife on us. Hating James the most, she went for him, but Logan pushes him out of the way and got stabbed instead.

Logan didn't make it.

James tried to help him, he held him crying and he pulled the knife out of his chest and tried everything he could think of but it was too late.

And well long story short, some how, some way in a undeserving twist of horrible fate.

James got charged with his murder.

Don't ask me how they came to that, but they just did. That bitch made it look like her son killed his best friend. James is now serving a twenty-five year sentance for second degree murder.

Coming back out of my thoughts, I smile weakly at James, "I know you do. I want that too. I'll get you out of here somehow ad make things right Jamie. I promise." I say reasurrily to him and he smiles back making my heart flutter. I love his smile.

"And how do you plan to do that love?" He asked probably out of curiosity and I smiled even more.

"You let me worry about that alright? I have to go now, I have work. Take care James. I love you."

James then smiles sadly and it pains me to leave him in this prison where he got wrongfully admitted to. But I have to go. I'll make things right and we will get back to our life.

"Okay babe, be carful out there. Love you too." With that we both hung up the phones and blew each other a kiss good-bye before he was taken back to his cell and I left for work and got all my belongings back. As I cross the parking lot to my car a plan forms in my head and I smile evilly. It's perfect.

Brooke Diamond is gonna wish she never met Kendall Kngiht.


	2. Chapter 2

James POV

It was nice of Kendall to stop by yesterday, really made me feel better about my current situation. Each day that passes as I sit behind my metal doored cell, the hate I feel for my mother deepens and grows stronger. How could she do this to me? Just because she doesn't like the people I date, she has to go and ruin my life? Not fair. Even if I were to get out because of some good luck or they see through her dasterly lies, I'll never be able to get another job again.

No one will hire a person who has a crimnal record for being accused of killing his best friend. I clench my fists at the memory of Logan fading away in my arms, his big brown eyes fluttering shut mere seconds before he passes away. Hot tears sting my eyes but I force them back.

You can't cry in prison, people in here that you're soft they use it to their advantage. Break you at any means cost. I'll be strong until I can think of a way out.

Sitting down on the hard mattress in my cold prison cell, my eyes wonder to the barred window looking out past to see the moon shining big and bright. A smile comes to my face as I remember Kendall and mines first real date.

I had taken him out one summers night for a picnic dinner under the stars and our only light was from the moon and a candle or two. We were both sixteen then and that was the night I knew I loved him more then anything.

My smile turns to a frown at the thought of Kendall. How is he getting by with out me? He's never been on his own before, he lived at home until we graduated high school ad then we moved in together. We've lived with each other for four years.

I'm fully aware that he's a twenty two year old young man who can take care of himself, but he's never been completely alone to handle things.

I'm just worried about him.

A loud knock on my cell door kicks me out of my thoughts and I turn my attention to the guard standing in my door way. Ugh, great it's officer Stetson. "Come on Diamond, time for supper." He barked out at me. You know in moments like these I wish I really was a murderer, because I'd kill this guy stone fucking dead. "Don't make me repeat myself now move it!" He ordered and walked away to do the same thing to the other inmates down my hall.

I sighed getting up and making my way down to the cafitaria to get some food. Really it isn't that bad. The food that is. You get your three meals a day, and it's all your major food groups so it's good for you and good to eat.

If you get it fresh that is.

Being in the prison cafitaria reminds me of being back in high school, lots of seats but you have to be careful of where you sit. You could take another inmates spot and piss them off ending in a fist fight which gets you sent to your room for the rest of the night like you just got grounded by your parents. Only mommy and daddy can't help you in here.

Mine won't, well if my dad was alive he might but you can forget about my mom. Not that I'd take it anyway, I don't want her money for my bail. Which is posted at one million dollars.

Yeah that's steep.

When another sigh I take my normal spot over in the corner by myself to eat whatever food has been served up today. I look down at my tray an see two day old macaroni, an apple, milk and a bun with a small thing of butter along with plastic forks and knife.

Yup, just like high school. Only in here I don't have Kendall.

Upon sitting down I force the food down my unwanting throat as to not starve to death and look around. I've gotten to know some people in here but for the most part they're pretty fucked up. Like that guy Dak Zevon, he's in here for killing someone with nothing but his thumb. Now, don't get me wrong I'm sure it can happen but I don't think he did, that's just what he tells people. Then there's this Lucy Stone girl who's in for identiy theft and robbery. She seems okay but I want her no where near my bank account.

Not that I can use it in here, but if Kendall gets laid off from work and has no money he'll need it. But being the stubborn blonde that he is, he probably won't use it unless it's nessacary. Which is great, but if he needs money he can have mine won't do me any good in here.

It's not long before I finish eating that I give back my tray and return to my cell for the night. Nothing good can come from hanging around in the criminal lobby after supper. It's more of a thing to do during the day that way if something does happen you have the right amount of guards to break it down. There's only half the staff at night.

After I brush my teeth, I crawl into bed and look out my window again thinking of what I could be doing with my life and Kendall. We could be planning out wedding and when we could adopt a child to raise as our own.

I feel my insides twist with anger knowing that all of that and so much more is on hold because of my so called mother and how she lied. Oh don't you worry mother, karma will find you and by what I've heard about it.

Karmas a bitch.


End file.
